In Your Dreams
by Vovo
Summary: Even the fiercest pirate has to die, and Ling Tong will find himself being haunted by one playful ghost in particular... Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors doesn't belong to me, I make no profit from writing this fanficion.

**Beta-reader:** **Nightlore**, thank you so much! You are so sweet and you're always there for me. I'm so honored to have such a great author as a beta ^^

**Author's Note:** I decided to write another Gan Ning/Ling Tong because my stories with this pairing were the ones I received the best reception. It's been hard for me to receive support for all my fics, so it meant a lot to see people telling me that at least they liked those ones. The first Koei game I played was DW6 Special, so that's where the idea for this fic came from. Gan Ning dies in one of the endings and I decided to write a story in which he was a ghost and haunted Ling Tong; I didn't want it to be a sad story, that's why I had planned to write a humor story instead. Almost all the stories that a main character dies are very tragic (you know I love angst), but I wanted to do something different. As I wrote the first draft, I realized it didn't have so much humor and it became more romantic. This first chapter doesn't have much humor and it may seem a little sad, but things will be brighter in the next chapter. Although the idea for this story came from DW6, it will have characters from DW7; there will be special appearances of all Wu characters (sometimes in their fairy tale costumes), some from other kingdoms and a Samurai Warriors guest. You see, it's humor and fiction, so things don't make sense all the time, I have no intention for it to be realistic. Before it becomes an even longer note, here's the story, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

End of the afternoon; the golden sunrays were gentle, spreading themselves over a never-ending horizon. At the top of a hill sat a blond warrior, beside a lonely tree, observing the world below him in silence. He didn't seem to acknowledge when someone approached, even though the footsteps were evident when the other warrior walked over the fresh grass.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Sun Ce asked after some minutes of silence. "Zhou Yu told me you've been here for a while… Something interesting you're looking at?" the warrior took some steps closer to the tattooed man and stared in the general direction of his gaze.

"Nothing special..." Gan Ning said. "This place... is fucking boring..."

A cheerful laughter resounded over the air and the blond warrior finally turned his head to stare at the man beside him, "I'm glad my misery amuses you, Sun Ce."

The little conqueror tried to calm down his fit of laughter, "It's not like that. It's just that I-"

"Go on, laugh at me, it's not like we have much more to do here anyway..." the blond turned to the horizon ahead again.

In a swift movement, Sun Ce was sitting beside Gan Ning, "Have you tried taking a look around, to see things?"

"Yeah, I tried that. I went to the port and saw some ships there. Then I went to the fields and saw some men working there, preparing the soil for new seeds; there were some warriors there too, staring around, a little confused."

"Yeah, I know they are always there, always in armor, always lost," Sun Ce envisioned the soldiers he had met.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized… I thought I'd find someone…" Gan Ning remembered some of the warriors he had met during his life, on the battlefields.

"Sometimes I find someone I knew; I'm walking around, visiting some places, then I see someone. Sometimes we hug each other and tell jokes; sometimes we just stare at each other; some men salute, smile and then are gone."

"It's kinda crazy isn't it?" Gan Ning said, "Sometimes I'm so confused; sometimes I don't know where I am."

"Yeah it's like that in the beginning. Sometimes I feel like that too, but not so much anymore." Sun Ce realized the other man was deep in thought again and patted him on the back. "You'll get used to it, Gan Ning," he thought he saw a slight nod but he wasn't sure. The tattooed blond was silent once again, staring at a specific point in the distance. Sun Ce focused on the spot and saw a brown-haired man sitting by a lonely tree, staring at the river ahead. "Oh I see..." He recognized the officer who fought under his brother's command. "Ling Tong, isn't it?"

"I want him to die," Gan Ning whispered softly, with no hatred in his voice, just some kind of serene melancholy.

That took Sun Ce by surprise; he almost opened his mouth to ask why, but stopped when he turned his head to look at Gan Ning and saw a saddened expression on his face. "Why don't you go see him," he asked instead.

"What difference would it make?" the blond warrior asked in a whisper.

"Isn't it what you want to do?"

Gan Ning opened his mouth, but decided not to say anything.

"Go see him, you'll feel better."

"...Alright," Gan Ning said after some hesitant moments. "It's not like I have something better to do…"

Sun Ce stood up and smiled, "See you around then."

When Gan Ning turned again to look at Sun Ce he was already gone. He felt a chill down his spine and brushed his hands over his arms before standing up. Gan Ning looked around and saw it was already dark, which made him blink in confusion, but he shrugged it out of his mind. He stared at the world below him and still saw the man he had been staring at for the whole afternoon. "Ready or not, here I come," he grinned widely after a long time without doing so.

xxx

The young general was sitting cross-legged under the shelter of a tree; his brown eyes were looking at a particular place on the horizon, beyond the calm line of the river's water.

It had been some time since Gan Ning saw that man up close and he kept staring at him for a long moment in silent inner turmoil. He was standing still, but there was something that seemed to be shaking inside. Gan Ning willed himself to calm down and walked even closer to the man. "Hey, long time no see, Ling Tong," he said in a cheerful tone.

The brown-haired officer kept staring at the horizon ahead, silent, unmoving.

"What are you doing here?" Gan Ning asked and received no answer once again. Not seemingly bothered by it, he sat beside Ling Tong on the tall grass. "Ah I see, we've been here before. We were hiding after we accidentally set fire to Lu Meng's underwear, "Gan Ning laughed amusedly, "I remember his face, we could have done that more often."

He went silent again and stared at the river waters nearby, before speaking again, "I tried to fish here once, terrible place, only small fishes. Lian Shi and Lu Xun had that idea for a picnic; you three were responsible to gather fruits in the garden and you were here taking a nap instead of helping them. I should have told them, it would be fun to see them punishing you," Gan Ning smiled. He then stared at Ling Tong's face, which still showed a contemplative expression.

"Can you hear me?" he poked the man on his side. "I'm talking to you," he blew some air over Ling Tong's face and finally saw a reaction when the man sneezed. Gan Ning thought it was funny and laughed.

"It's getting cold here..." Ling Tong wrapped his arms around himself for a moment.

"Yeah and I guess it's going to rain soon," Gan Ning stared at the dark sky above and saw heavy clouds moving impatiently. The wind whistled and swirled around them, warning the world the weather was changing.

Instead of preparing to leave, however, Ling Tong lay on the grass on his side, staring at the river for a moment, before closing his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a bad time to sleep here?" Gan Ning asked and received no response.

"Hey," he poked Ling Tong on his shoulder and lay beside him. Gan Ning stared at the peaceful expression.

"How dare you sleep while I'm talking to you…" he whispered softly, "You can sleep in such places... I remember you slept while Ding Feng was reciting a poem, and hey, I can't blame you for that, but we were at Sun Quan's birthday banquet and we were standing in respect..."

Gan Ning saw the first raindrops falling over Ling Tong's face; the man's eyelashes trembled a little when the tiny drops reached his skin, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Hey, wake up, you're going to catch a cold," he tried to shake Ling Tong by the shoulders, but couldn't grasp them. "Hey, come on," he tried again. Sighing in frustration, Gan Ning tried to concentrate: he brought his hand to Ling Tong's chest and tried to feel him. With some effort he could feel something warm, but not touch him.

"It's cold..." Ling Tong whispered.

"Yeah, of course it's cold, it's raining."

Gan Ning stood up in frustration and looked around. The waters of the river were getting more agitated and the rain was increasing in intensity. He stared at the round reddish fruits of the nearby tree moving from side to side with the heavy wind.

"It would be funny if one of those fruits fell over him," he grinned and as soon as he said that, one small branch broke in half, making a portion of the little fruits cascade over Ling Tong's shoulder, waking him up.

The long-haired officer blinked in confusion. "Did I sleep?" he stared around, saw the change in weather and then stood up. "Better hurry."

"Yeah you're right," Gan Ning said.

Ling Tong willed himself to go, but hesitated for a moment.

Gan Ning saw the other warrior standing there, in front of him, but not quite seeing him and he felt something clenching inside. "It was good to see you again," he finally said.

Ling Tong didn't answer, he just blinked in silent thought and then walked away, disappearing from view after some time.

The rain was falling harder, creating thundering noises as the heavy drops of water fell to the surface of the earth. The world became cold and wet, but the blond warrior didn't feel cold nor was he wet.

Gan Ning kept staring ahead, not bothered by the bad weather. "See ya," he finally whispered to the cold air, but no one was there to hear him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, Gan Ning is a ghost already, that's why he can't interact with Ling Tong much…

This was a short chapter, more like an introduction, the next chapters will be longer and, yes, there will be humor in the next one xD I'll be really happy if I receive reviews, you know that a strong reason for me to keep writing is the support of readers, I would have given up otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 2,206**

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a lovely sunny day and the birds sang a cheerful song. Zhou Yu walked calmly through the garden, admiring the beautiful sight of the nature around him. He smiled when he saw a tattooed blond standing not so far away, near a vast flower field.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zhou Yu whispered when he was close enough for Gan Ning to hear him. He saw as the tiny white flowers moved delicately with the breeze.

"…" Gan Ning scratched the back of his head. "Hm… It's okay, I guess."

Zhou Yu chuckled at the blond's awkward answer, "I thought you liked it as you're standing here gazing at it."

"No, I was walking around and I just ended up here, not really sure how."

"I know, it's confusing in the beginning, but if you concentrate you can will yourself to go to specific places," Zhou Yu explained.

"Can I go to any place?"

"Yes."

"Sounds cool, but what if I get tired of wandering around? I mean, aren't you guys bored sometimes?"

"Bored?" Zhou Yu thought about it for a while. "I don't feel bored, there's always something interesting to see. Sun Ce and I like to see what's happening in the kingdom. He's very proud of his brother."

"I see…" Gan Ning said. "Well… don't you guys do anything else besides observe the living?"

"We think about a lot of things, we talk-"

"Can you guys have sex?"

Zhou Yu was taken aback by the question, "Excuse me?" he wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Can you do that? I mean, you guys are in the same dimension, can you do some things to each other?"

Zhou Yu seemed to think about the question for a while, before he answered, "Well... sort of, but it's not exactly the same thing... It's a little different."

"How different?" Gan Ning was curious.

"It's more like a... How can I say it… A joining of souls," Zhou Yu felt so embarrassed.

"Hm..." Gan Ning scratched his head in confusion. "Joining, you said? Do you feel pleasure in it?"

"It is a kind of pleasure, a feeling of fulfillment deep in our-"

"That's great! Pleasure and fulfillment are great!" Gan Ning said happily.

Zhou Yu was still a little embarrassed, but felt satisfied in being able to cheer the other man up. "It's good to see you happy again," he smiled gently.

"Yeah, I just had a great idea!" he said in excitement.

Zhou Yu saw a mischievous gleam in Gan Ning's clear eyes and felt a little unsure for a moment. "Hm... Good," he answered carefully.

"See you around, I need to do something," Gan Ning waved goodbye and started to walk.

"Okay…" Zhou Yu saw the blond going and felt a little uneasy. There was something a little disturbing in the blond's spiritual energy and he couldn't guess what that was. He tried to will himself to calm down, maybe it was just an impression...

xxx

"What a beautiful day, the sun is warm and the wind is kind, heaven is smiling upon us," Ding Feng smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes, such a beautiful day for a picnic!" Lian Shi said excitedly. It had been her idea and she was proud of it.

"It's a very nice day indeed," Sun Quan smiled warmly, feeling the breeze caress his skin.

Zhou Tai nodded in agreement.

"The flowers bloom in their grace," Ding Feng stared around in contentment.

Everyone was carrying baskets with food and items for the picnic.

"We need to pick up some flowers later," Lian Shi smiled. "I just wish my lady was here with me, we used to enjoy such moments…"

"I hope my sister is alright…" Sun Quan stared down in thought, feeling guilty. They had battled Shu recently and emerged victorious; nevertheless, there was still uneasiness in the air.

"Don't worry, my lord, I hear word that my lady is alright, no harm was done to her, Liu Bei kept his promise. I heard he has fallen ill though…" Lian Shi said.

Sun Quan pondered upon the words, "Something tells me Shu won't be a problem to us anymore, Wei, however…"

"Don't worry about it now, my lord," Lian Shi touched his arm to reassure him. "We need to recover our forces first."

"You're right," Sun Quan smiled warmly.

"Ah… the flowers blooming on the fields are beautiful," Ding Feng said, "But not as beautiful as the ones that bloom in people's hearts," he sighed.

"Yeah… right…" Ling Tong said in annoyance before yawning lazily. He didn't know why they wanted so much for him to come to the picnic. They knew he hated to wake up early. "Where's Lu Xun?" he looked around and saw no sign of the young strategist. "I thought he would come too."

"He's in a particular meeting with our guest from the other land," Lian Shi said sweetly, almost dreamy-like.

"It's not fair… Why Lu Xun can escape while I can't…" Ling Tong muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Lian Shi arched an eyebrow in question.

"Not really!" Ling Tong tried to defend himself.

Lian Shi chuckled. "Alright, I'm not accusing you of anything…"

"Look, I think there is the right spot for the picnic up that hill," Ding Feng pointed to the said place. "It seems to have a privileged view of the lovely fields."

"Yeah, you're right, seems like a good place," Sun Quan agreed in contentment.

"I'm going to make sure the place is safe for my lord," Zhou Tai ran like the wind to the hill's direction.

"You don't need to…" Sun Quan started, but soon found no trace of Zhou Tai's presence anymore. "Well… okay then…"

They started to walk leisurely to the hill's direction, talking cheerfully to each other until Zhou Tai came back.

"The place is safe, my lord," the tall warrior said seriously.

"Great!" Sun Quan exclaimed and everyone cheered… well, except for one person…

"Ouch!" Ling Tong yelled in pain and everyone turned their heads to stare at him.

"What happened?" Sun Quan asked in concern when he saw the general fallen on the ground.

"I…" Ling Tong lifted himself up, trying to understand what happened. "I felt something pulling on my leg and I fell…" he laughed nervously. "I'm okay now, nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Sun Quan asked.

"I'm sure, my lord," Ling Tong smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, we'll continue then…"

Everyone turned to their destination again, until they heard another painful yell.

Ling Tong brushed his head in discomfort and felt eyes on him again. "Oh… that… A stupid branch fell on my head, nothing serious…"

"Are you sure you're okay…?" Lian Shi asked in concern.

"Yep… just things... falling… over me…" he sighed.

Lian Shi whispered something in Sun Quan's ear and the leader of Wu nodded in agreement, walking ahead with Zhou Tai.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Lian Shi asked Ling Tong when the rest of the group was further ahead and couldn't hear them.

"No… nothing…" Ling Tong said.

"If there's something, you could tell me, or any of your friends. I'm sure we're all willing to help."

"Why? Do you think there's something wrong with me? Do you think I need help?" Ling Tong asked, slightly annoyed.

"No… it's not what I meant… I just…" Lian Shi started but fell silent again.

They kept walking slowly, following behind the rest of the group, until they reached a stone bridge above a river.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Ling Tong finally said after the long period of silence. He stared at Lian Shi reassuringly and then fell off the bridge…

"Ling Tong!" Lian Shi shouted.

The rest of the group halted and stared back in worry, watching as their lady jumped into the river after the general.

"Lian Shi!" Sun Quan shouted and jumped onto the water.

"My lord!" Zhou Tai followed after.

Ding Feng was almost shouting someone's name and jumping, but he felt suddenly paralyzed, he just couldn't do anything before declaiming something emotively, "There's no beauty in a fate that make us throw ourselves into dangerous waters, but may we all be blessed with the divine hand of grace and emerge victorious in this honorable endeavor…"

"Somebody help me!" Lian Shi shouted when she finally appeared above water, trying to bring Ling Tong with her.

It was then Ding Feng finally stopped what he was saying and jumped into the river, swimming graciously—well, as graciously as a guy that size could—, reaching Lian Shi and Ling Tong to bring them to the riverbank. "Are you alright, my lady?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm alright, but Ling Tong is unconscious…" she stared at the man, laying his head on her lap.

"I see… It seems he needs mouth to mouth…" Ding Feng concluded. He stared at Lian Shi, and for an awkward moment neither of them said anything, until he finally felt compelled to say, "Well, it is my duty then…"

"I'm fine!" Ling Tong suddenly gasped, after spitting some water aside. "I don't need… mouth to… mouth…" he coughed.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Lian Shi said in relief. "Are you okay now?" she stared down at the general.

Ling Tong stared up in order to look at Lian Shi's face, but couldn't with the woman's generous pair of breasts in the way. "Hm… yeah… I'm fine…" he said, entranced by the sight.

It was then a splashing sound was heard and they looked to the river's direction to see Zhou Tai helping Sun Quan out of the water.

"My lord!" Lian Shi shouted and went to the Sun Quan's direction, without realizing she made Ling Tong's head drop to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch…" Ling Tong rubbed his head.

"Is he alright?" Lian Shi asked when she saw her lord on his bodyguard's arms.

"I'm fine… don't worry…" Sun Quan answered, still a little out of breath.

"My lord must rest…" Zhou Tai said.

"No… really, I'm fine," Sun Quan finally stood without his bodyguard's support and walked to Ling Tong's direction. "Are you okay?"

"Hm… yeah…" Ling Tong answered pathetically. It was uncomfortable to have that kind of attention directed to himself.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…" Ling Tong scratched the back of his head. "I fell off the bridge."

"Was it slippery? Did you feel dizzy or something?"

"Dizzy… yeah… I felt a little dizzy, I guess, like something heavy weighting on my head then… I felt something pull me to the water…"

"Something pulling you to the water?" Sun Quan was very alarmed.

"As strange as it may seem… Well… maybe it was just my imagination…" Ling Tong said.

"I think it's better if you go back and rest."

"I think we all should go back…" Lian Shi offered.

"You're right, I think we should have this picnic another day," Sun Quan stared at his officer with concern.

"No, you wanted to have the picnic; it's not fair you don't have it because of me!" Ling Tong said.

"It's fine, we can have it to another day, we're all wet and we've lost the food anyway…" Lian Shi said.

"Let's go back then," Sun Quan decided.

_Well… now I'm going back to my bed… that was what I wanted to do… I just don't like the way they're staring at me… There's nothing wrong with me… _

_There's nothing wrong… _

Ling Tong tried to make himself believe that the day just wasn't his lucky day, but something seemed strangely odd. He felt a peculiar sensation that made his breath quicken sometimes. He spent the rest of the day in his room, only going outside to order something to eat. Ling Tong tried to sleep, but found it difficult for some reason. Whenever he closed his eyes, the air felt heavy and he had to make great effort just to breathe. Then he would open his eyes and it seemed he saw a shadow moving fast from one side of the room to the other. He would blink in surprise, but then everything seemed to be normal… until he caught glimpses of objects moving at the corner of his eye.

_Everything's okay…_ he repeated as a mantra, but deep down he knew something wasn't quite right…

* * *

**A/N:** Here's a little hint of when this story happens. The story takes place some time after the battle of Yiling, Shu against Wu.

Thank you so much **Nan Ma**, **Animelover6000**, **Scytherageroses**, **CherryNinja** and **Nightlore** for the reviews. You're awesome, guys, your support means a lot to me. I'm really touched by the fact that you really spent some of your time to tell me what you thought and to help me when I was in doubt. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions, just ask me and I'll answer. Special thanks to **Nightlore** for being my beta-reader :)

I posted a fic about Cao Cao called **The Last Poem**, if someone is interested. It's not a romantic story, but you're always free to imagine things xD

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, I apologize for it. I've been going through difficult times. There's a lot changing in my life and I really can't concentrate on my stories as much as I would like. It doesn't mean that I'll stop writing, I'll keep posting this story until the end if you all want it, I just can't promise it will be quick, maybe it will, but I really don't know when I'll be in the right mood to work on my stories. I'm working on another story by the way, a Zhao Yun/Yukimura, writing little by little, very slowly. It doesn't mean I'm neglecting this story, it means I'm working on both erratically xD It depends on my mood. I hope you comprehend. This is also the reason I'm practically not reading other fanfics and answering PMs. Thank you all who are still reading… if there is someone still reading xD I also need to thank my beta-reader Nightlore for all the support you've been giving me through these hard times.**

**So here's the chapter! Oh I forgot to tell there's a Samurai Warriors guest here, I hope it's not too awkward for him to be in the story as it is a humor fic xD I'm still a lot nervous to work with Samurai Warriors characters as I don't know too much about the game, but I'm trying little by little xD**

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It is cold here…" Lu Xun said when he saw Ling Tong at a corridor, leaned against the wall.

"No… it's not that cold…" the taller man shivered.

"I was trying to do some research in the library, but it was too cold for me to stay there, so now I'm going to my room. It would be better if you went to your room too."

"It's nice here… People walk here… I'm in the mood to see people."

Lu Xun arched and eyebrow in question. "Are you feeling lonely?" he asked in concern. "Do you want to come to my room? I don't drink, so I don't have any wine, but I have tea," he offered sympathetically.

Ling Tong smiled gently, "It's okay, Boyan, I don't mean to bother you. I guess I'll have to go back to my room sometime…"

"Is there a problem in your room?"

"No… not in my room…" _With me…_

Ling Tong thought it was just an impression on the first day; he assumed he was just feeling tired. It was then more disturbing things started to happen: he saw bigger objects moving and doors slamming without reason; he heard what seemed to be whispers; sometimes he was almost sure there was a presence nearby, someone sitting next to him on the bed. Even though most of the events occurred in his room, it wasn't the only place weird things happened, so he didn't really feel safe anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Lu Xun asked in concern.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I'm going to my room now." Ling Tong saw the young strategist still worried expression. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly.

"Well… if you say so… Good night then."

"Good night."

Ling Tong still felt the warm presence of Lu Xun when he left the corridor, but as he neared his room, the air grew colder. When he was staring at his door, he took a deep breath and opened it, entering quickly. He closed the door behind him and prepared to go to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during that time, so he felt a little more comfortable to lie on the mattress. Ling Tong put the covers over him and gripped them tightly. It was one of the coldest nights of the year; he could hear the heavy wind howling outside and then slamming against his window with force. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

xxx

It was late at night when Ling Tong opened his eyes again. It seemed his covers weren't enough to keep him warm, he was shivering all over, so much his muscles ached. Ling Tong tried to stand up to see if he could find some other blanket hidden in his room, but it was so difficult for his body to obey him… Finally he was able to lift himself out of the bed and he was surprised to see his window opened.

_No wonder it was so cold…_

He walked to the window's direction as fast as he could and closed it, going back to bed as soon as possible. Ling Tong closed his eyes again and tried to sleep, but heard an unnerving sound after a while… It seemed something was whining and for a moment he was afraid to look. The sound continued and he finally opened his eyes… to see his window slowly being opened again… He got up angrily and closed the window shut. Then he pushed a wooden cabinet to the place to cover it. He kept standing at the place, trying to regain his breath, daring anything to happen. For a moment, it all seemed quiet, so he gave up on his waiting and went to bed once again… just to hear the cabinet being pushed and the window opening once more. He buried his face on his pillow and felt like crying in deep frustration.

_Why? Why is all this happening to me?_

It was then he heard the window closing and he looked at the place to confirm his assumption. It was indeed closed. Nevertheless, he knew it wouldn't remain much time that way and, just as he expected, the window opened again. Curiously, however, it closed right after.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lu Meng said after he slammed the window close.

"It's none of your business, old man!" Gan Ning opened the window again.

"You know he's going to get sick if he stays in this cold!" Lu Meng closed the window.

"That's the idea!" the blond man said.

"Why?!" the older man asked in confusion.

"Well, people get sick and die, things like that happen all the time…"

Lu Meng narrowed his eyes in thought and studied Gan Ning's expression. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"What if I am?" Gan Ning opened the window again.

"Have you gone out of your mind?!" Lu Meng rushed to close the window again and smacked Gan Ning at the back of his head.

"Hey! That hurt!" the blond man yelled in pain.

"Good to see you're still able to feel something, you heartless pirate."

"Stay away, old man, I'm warning you…" Gan Ning stared deeply at Lu Meng's eyes.

"Oh really, what can you do to me, kill me?" the older man mocked him.

Gan Ning remained silent for a moment, until he spoke again, "You're not gonna let me kill him, will you?"

"Of course not! I don't know why you had this stupid idea. I thought you two were on good terms. I thought you two got along well with each other…"

"We did."

"I don't understand." Lu Meng inquired seriously, "Can you really see him die?"

Gan Ning averted his gaze for a while and stared at the floor in thought. "…I don't know," he confessed after a moment of silence.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Okay… I won't do this… you're right. It's a crazy idea. Let the living live." Gan Ning walked through the room in the direction of the door, even though he wouldn't need it to exit the place.

"Gan Ning…" Lu Meng crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the blond pirate.

"What? I gave up, I'm leaving now."

"Really?" Lu Meng arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah…"

They stared at each other, deeply, none of them trying to move for a long time, until Gan Ning rushed to the window again. Lu Meng held him from behind, preventing him to conclude his intent.

"Let me go!" Gan Ning yelled.

"I won't until you stop it!"

Ling Tong stared as tables and chairs fell to the floor, as if some force bumped into them, and objects were thrown into the air, before falling with hard thuds. For a moment, he was too afraid to move, but eventually he gathered enough courage to go to the direction of the door, leaving his room as fast as he could.

xxx

The man ran desperately through the corridors until he reached a certain room; without even knocking, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm sorry, you need to help me... please... I can't think of anyone else who could help me…"

The owner of the room was caught by surprise in one of his most private moments: he was sitting at the table, drawing a heart...

Ling Tong stared around him and saw drawings of hearts everywhere in the room. It seemed the man was in love...

"What happened?" the man saw Ling Tong's troubled expression.

"I think you're my only hope..." the general of Wu stared deeply into the man's eyes. His name was Naoe Kanetsugu. He was a little shorter than him, around 6 feet tall, and had brown hair and eyes. The man seemed to be almost the same age as Ling Tong and he had very fine features of a handsome man. He was found unconscious and received treatment. They had discovered Kanetsugu came from another land called Japan, an island in the east. He told them he belonged to a future time, something they didn't even question and considered to be very reasonable due to the chaotic times they lived; something was not quite right in the order of things in the world... Until they found a way to bring him back to his time, he was a guest of Wu—kingdom the man sworn he would defend with honor.

"Come here," Kanetsugu said, motioning for the chair opposite from the one he was sitting. "Have a seat."

Ling Tong nodded and sat. Kanetsugu stared at his unfinished heart drawing on the table in front of him and took it aside, slightly ashamed.

"I..." Ling Tong started, "I've been having some problems... I think I know what's happening, it's an evil spirit..." his voice trembled as he spoke.

Kanetsugu thought about what he heard and was about to ask some questions when the wooden table seemed to shake and the lights of all candles flickered.

"I think it's him..." Ling Tong said.

For a moment, nothing happened… until a shadow moved over the walls and the flames of the candles moved from side to side in an unnatural pattern. Suddenly, however, everything was calm again.

"Where are you?" Kanetsugu asked after some minutes of silence.

"I'm right beside you," a voice said.

Kanetsugu almost jumped out of his chair when he stared to his side: there was a man there, blond hair and tattoos over his body.

"Finally someone who can hear me," Gan Ning grinned.

"What do you want with this man? Don't you see you're troubling him?" Kanetsugu asked boldly.

"Yeah it's fun."

"Who are you?" Kanetsugu asked.

"It's Gan Ning, isn't it?" Ling Tong asked.

"The one and only," the blond grinned and stared at Kanetsugu. "Listen, I need you to tell something to Ling Tong."

"What do you want to say?"

Gan Ning remained silent for a moment and his expression changed to a serious one. He stared at Ling Tong and then said, "I want him to die."

Kanetsugu gulped in surprise, but then recovered himself. "I won't tell him that."

"I want to hear it!" Ling Tong said.

Suddenly Kanetsugu's eyes seemed to gain a different gleam; there was something very disturbing in the way he stared at Ling Tong, deeply into his eyes, "I want you to die," he repeated Gan Ning's words.

Ling Tong felt a cold shiver down his spine. "So that's what you want..." he whispered.

"Yeah that's what I want."

Ling Tong gripped the border of the wooden table firmly, trying to hold onto something. "Why…?"

"..." the spirit remained silent for a moment.

"Gan Ning?" Ling Tong demanded an answer.

For a moment, there was no response, until the ghost of the pirate spoke through the other man's voice again, "I just want you to die, Gongji."

Ling Tong stared speechless as Kanetsugu's body trembled slightly and then stilled. The Japanese man closed his eyes for a long time and when he opened them again they seemed to regain their normal color.

"He's gone," Kanetsugu said.

Ling Tong let out the breath he was holding and closed his eyes.

"Do you want something right now?" Kanetsugu asked in concern.

"That's it," Ling Tong lowered his head and gripped his knees with force, "He has been trying so hard to kill me... one day he will succeed."

"Don't say something like that, we won't let this happen."

"Can you do something to protect me?" Ling Tong raised his head again and stared at the other man with a desperate hope in his eyes, "Those charms of yours, is there one to repel bad spirits?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kanetsugu stared at Ling Tong's eyes reassuringly. He wouldn't let an evil spirit harm one of the people who saved him. The man stood up and rummaged through his room, until he came back with a piece of paper with something written in golden ink. "Hang it on your room, it should protect you."

"Do you think this charm can help me?" Ling Tong took it in his hand and inspected the inscriptions.

"For now."

Ling Tong stood up and was almost turning to leave, before he stared at Kanetsugu again, "Can you give me more? I mean... a lot more... I think I'll need it..."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I'll be working on chapter 4, finishing my Zhao Yun/Yukimura and trying to get some inspiration for an Achilles/Nemea fic too. Thank you **Animelover6000** and **CherryNinja** for the last chapter reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I suck at Eastern spiritual beliefs =\ I tried to study a little, but it's a different culture from mine, even though I should know more... I tried to think of the times when I went to the temple as a kid, but as that wasn't my religion, I didn't understand it well. I try to write my stories in a more universal way. Don't take those things I say about ghosts too seriously, I know nothing about ghosts either. It's just fiction.

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful morning.

Lu Xun was walking to the library's direction, admiring the cheerful shadows of tree leaves dancing over the floor. The sun felt really nice against his skin, much differently from the cold of the past few days. He saw Ling Tong walking merrily and it warmed his soul; the man had been so down lately that it pained him, so it was very relieving to see him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Boyan!"

"Good morning, Gongji" Lu Xun greeted with a smile when Ling Tong passed by him. He was about to follow on his way when he felt the sudden urge to ask, "Hm... Gongji?" he called the man's attention.

"Yes, Boyan."

"Did you realize you had something on... you?" Ling Tong's body was covered with several pieces of paper with inscriptions.

"Ah this..." Ling Tong looked briefly at himself and laughed nervously. "These are good luck charms; you know, health, money, harmony, peace... those things."

"Ah..." Lu Xun could see Ling Tong was feeling uncomfortable and smiled warmly to make him feel less uneasy. "Ok then, see you around," he continued on his path.

The library wasn't far and soon he entered the place. There was a person waiting for him. "I see you arrived early, master Kanetsugu."

The man stood up and smiled brightly, "I was anxiously waiting for this moment, I love to study the traditions of this time with you," he said excitedly.

"Oh and I appreciate hearing of your time," Lu Xun smiled and sat in front of the man. It was very important for him to learn the stories of a future period, so he could use it as a valuable strategy weapon. "Shall we continue with the topic of yesterday?"

"Yes, of course," Kanetsugu smiled warmly. He would tell the young strategist everything he wanted to know, it was the honorable thing to do for the man who saved his life. It had been Lu Xun who found him and treated his wounds. He had brought him to the palace and arranged a place for him to stay. Since then they would always meet to study and discuss what happens in the future. They spent hours talking to each other; in that manner, time seemed to pass so fast…

xxx

Kanetsugu returned to his room with a smile on his face. He had talked with Lu Xun the entire morning and then had lunch together staring at the beautiful view of a peaceful garden. For a moment their hands brushed softly against each other...

"I saw you two together."

Kanetsugu almost jumped in surprise and, for a moment, couldn't see anyone there.

"Over here."

He turned around and saw a man staring at him intently. "I thought you were gone."

"Thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?" Gan Ning smirked.

"What do you want now?"

"That you take those stupid charms away."

"So they're working," Kanetsugu smirked.

"Yeah, for now," Gan Ning frowned slightly, "Until I figure out a way to get past them."

"You can keep trying then," Kanetsugu answered calmly, knowing he was on the winning side of the game.

"I could, but I've never been good at waiting."

"You don't expect me to do anything about it, do you?" Kanetsugu asked.

"You're going to do something about it," Gan Ning insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I can do something to the kid," Gan Ning threatened.

"What..." Kanetsugu gasped in surprise. "Lu Xun? You wouldn't."

"Why not? Because he was my ally? Try again, you know I want to kill Ling Tong and he was my ally too."

"You wouldn't because you're not a bad person," Kanetsugu simply said.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Gan Ning threatened.

"I don't see evil in you."

"You know I killed before."

"And so did I. Sometimes it can't be avoided. If I had a choice I wouldn't have killed anyone," Kanetsugu dared to take a step closer. "Listen, you don't really want to kill Ling Tong, do you?"

Gan Ning turned his head to avoid the man's gaze. "I do."

"Why? From what I heard you were really close together."

"What do you know of Ling Tong and me together?" Gan Ning felt anger for a moment, but as soon as the feeling came, it faded away. "You know, it's boring... this being dead thing. I didn't really think much of it before. I thought I would just disappear or go to some place..."

"Maybe you're not ready to leave this world yet..." Kanetsugu concluded Gan Ning wasn't ready to go to the place where spirits must go when they learned to detach themselves from the living world. "Have you tried talking to some friends?"

"Yeah they all seem very happy and at peace... maybe because they are all together..."

"I see..."

"Take those charms away, I can't even get near him," Gan Ning changed his tone of voice, saying it in an almost pleading manner.

"I don't think it will be easy to convince him, you scared him so much."

"I just wanted to talk to him at first, make him notice me, but he can't hear me, he can't see me... then I realized that if I concentrated I could move things around him at my will, sometimes I can even have an influence on his actions, but still..."

"Have you tried contact with him in dreams?" Kanetsugu suggested.

"In dreams?"

"It's the time when people are most in tune with the spiritual world," Kanetsugu explained.

"In dreams, you say..." Gan Ning pondered upon the suggestion. "Even so, I still can't get near him with those charms..."

"If I convince him to stop carrying them around, will you promise me you won't do him any harm?" Kanetsugu asked seriously.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Can I really take your word for that?" Kanetsugu crossed his arms in front of his chest and arched his eyebrow in question.

"Not only my word, I'm gonna help you with the kid too," Gan Ning smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kanetsugu felt heat rise to his face.

Gan Ning stared at the drawings of hearts on the walls. "Man, believe me, you need help..."

xxx

Kanetsugu took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for him to see Ling Tong appearing with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ling Tong, I hope I'm not bothering you," Kanetsugu said.

"Not at all, I needed to see you again. Please, come in."

Kanetsugu entered and felt a very peaceful atmosphere in the air.

"Take a seat, and I'll serve you tea."

"Thank you," Kanetsugu smiled and sat. He saw Ling Tong looked much better than the night he came to his room, he didn't look so pale and there wasn't a trace of those dark circles under his eyes, he seemed to be very well.

Ling Tong placed two cups on the table and poured some tea in each of them before he sat. "Those charms you gave me are working so well, now I can sleep and nothing out of the ordinary happened. You don't know how much you helped me," he smiled.

"I'm glad I could help you," Kanetsugu paused for a moment to measure his words, "It was this matter I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ah... what is it?" Ling Tong asked in curiosity.

"I don't think you need them anymore, the charms," Kanetsugu tried to sound reassuring.

Ling Tong blinked in surprise. "I need them."

"No, you don't. You see, it was more of a psychological tool than anything else. Everything is alright now because you gained confidence to avoid the negative energies around you..." Kanetsugu hated to lie, but he tried to convince himself that it was for a greater cause...

"I can't understand."

"You don't need them anymore," Kanetsugu tried to convince Ling Tong.

"Of course I do."

"You won't be able to use them forever," Kanetsugu reasoned.

"Why not?" Ling Tong was very reluctant.

"Because they will lose effect." That wasn't a lie.

"..." Ling Tong seemed troubled.

"You have to learn to live without them."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"But then Gan Ning's spirit will come back to haunt me..." Ling Tong seemed frightened for a moment. He was about to say something, but paused, apparently unsure. The moment of silence was stretched for a small eternity, until Ling Tong, with a troubled expression, finally revealed what was on his mind. "What if he's exorcized? Can we do that?"

Kanetsugu was taken aback by the question. "Well... yes, but it's not that easy."

"Well... let's do it then," Ling Tong seemed to have some of his confidence back. "You're going to help me, aren't you?"

"...Yes," Kanetsugu said with uneasiness.

"Can it be tonight?" Ling Tong inquired.

xxx

"I can't believe you agreed on exorcizing me!" Gan Ning yelled.

"I had no choice," Kanetsugu tried to defend himself.

"Now what? Are you really gonna do this?" Gan Ning asked in exasperation.

"Of course not! We'll make him believe we're doing it," Kanetsugu eyed him seriously. "But please, you can't interfere with his life anymore after it, not when he's awake at least."

"I see..." Gan Ning nodded. "So it's like a play, huh?" He seemed lost in thought for a brief moment, until he smirked, "Alright, sounds fun, let's do it."

xxx

"I need you to remain outside your room until I tell you can enter again; when you do this, however, I want you to come in without the charms," Kanetsugu instructed.

"Can I take one charm with me just to make sure?" Ling Tong asked tentatively.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do..." Ling Tong seemed unsure, but finally agreed, "Oh well, I'll do as you say then..."

"Good. Now wait outside until I call you again." Kanetsugu closed the door and stared around; there were several charms all over the place, so he took one by one until all of them were gone. "Are you there?" he asked.

"Finally I'm able to walk around here again!" Gan Ning appeared in the room.

"Remember what you promised me," Kanetsugu looked at him seriously.

"Ok, I won't kill Ling Tong, I just want to know how this dream thing works."

"I can't explain it."

"Oh wait… I thought you knew how to do it!" Gan Ning said in exasperation.

"Try to concentrate on the task until it works," Kanetsugu said.

"Great, so I have no guarantee it will work…"

"It can be done," Kanetsugu assured.

"You just don't know how exactly…" Gan Ning said sarcastically.

"Will you give up without trying?"

"The hell I am!"

"So I'm going to call him now. Please, don't try anything before he sleeps…" Kanetsugu was still worried, could he really trust that man?

"Alright, alright."

"Ling Tong, you can come in now," Kanetsugu called the man's attention.

"Are you sure?" Ling Tong asked with insecurity.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kanetsugu tried to sound as confident as possible.

Ling Tong sneaked his head inside, before taking a tentative step into his room.

"Don't worry, he's gone."

"Wow that was fast..."

"..." Kanetsugu found no words to comment on that.

"I thought he was a stubborn spirit... Well, I guess I have to thank you once again," Ling Tong smiled.

"You don't need to. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course," Ling Tong opened the door. "Good night."

"Good night," Kanetsugu stared at him once more before making his way to his room.

"Alone at last," Ling Tong whispered and looked around, everything seemed to be calm. He took a few steps toward the window's direction and saw a big round moon outside. Walking to his table's direction, he reached out for a bottle and poured some wine for himself. He drank it slowly, before putting the small cup back on the table. The officer changed his clothes to sleep and lay on the soft mattress. It should be easy to sleep; the weather was nice, the night was calm, but, somehow, he kept awake until late, staring at some mysterious point in the air…

xxx

**A/N:** Kanetsugu and Lu Xun was a random thing, I just had the idea out of nowhere and decided to write just for fun xD

Now the first part of the story is practically done and I'll continue with the second part in the next chapter with the things I promised in the beginning.

Oh I posted a Zhao Yun/Yukimura, for the ones who may be interested. It's called "In Times of Fire" and can be found at my profile and in the Warriors Orochi section.

Thank you **Nightlore, Scytherageroses** and **Animelover6000** for the reviews. I would also like to thank you **Nightlore**, you always amazes me for how fast you are at sending me back my stories xD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the "second part" of the story, with the characters in their fairytale costumes. This chapter is very short because it was originally part of the previous chapter. I divided it in two so I wouldn't have one longer chapter and I ended up creating two short chapters _ There will be smut in it… somehow, but I think I kind of ruined it with my sense of humor xD Once again I have to thank Nightlore for beta'ing this chapter ^^ Yes, you always impress me with your skills :D**

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I thought you'd never sleep," Gan Ning stared at the peaceful expression of the brunet. "Now... how can I do this?" he took some steps closer and stared fixedly at Ling Tong's sleeping face…

…For a long time...

"Fuck, I can't do this..." Gan Ning sat on Ling Tong's bed and inspected him, sighing as he lay beside him, his face close to his, "In your dreams... How do I do to get to see you in your dreams?"

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, "I'm imagining myself lying next to you… Well that's pretty much what I'm doing right now… Do I have to imagine something different or try to guess what you're dreaming?"

Gan Ning crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I think you're dreaming of sleeping. You're resting against a tree, covered from the sun. There's a half-eaten peach by your side; you were eating it and then you fell asleep. There is a ship sailing in the distance, it's bringing fruits from a distant land. You're going to buy them in the market when you wake up. You're going to look for bread first and then wine, then you'll see a foreign merchant selling those strange fruits and you'll buy some of it. You'll bring them to your room and play with them on the table. Then I'll appear at the door, 'Hey Ling Tong, ready for some fight?'"

"'Not now'," Gan Ning said mimicking Ling Tong's voice.

"What are you up to then?"

"Eating and sleeping."

"You're so lazy…"

Ling Tong shrugged. "You can look for me outside then."

"What do you mean?" Gan Ning asked in confusion.

"I'm outside," Ling Tong pointed to a grass field beyond the window.

"Wait…" Gan Ning started, but didn't finish his sentence when he realized he was alone in Ling Tong's room. "Damn."

Gan Ning opened the door and found himself in a vast green field. He walked through it, slightly confused, not really sure where he should go, until he saw a familiar face. It was Lu Xun, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Boyan, wait!" he ran after the young strategist, who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. "Where are you going?" he shouted as he saw Lu Xun running into a forest.

"I shall be too late!" the young strategist kept running.

Gan Ning realized he was wearing different kind of clothes, yellow—in a style he had never seen before—and also had a pair of white rabbit ears on his head…

"Is it a costume party?"

Suddenly Gan Ning stopped, he had lost track of Lu Xun. There was no use in trying to find him, so he kept walking around the forest until he found some clue to where Ling Tong was. At first it seemed like a normal forest, flowers and trees… but then he started to see huge mushrooms and horned white horses… singing.

"So this is your dream…"

Walking deeper into the forest he found a huge white elephant with long curved tusks. Behind him, there were several other elephants, lined as if they could be marching towards a destiny, but they were all still, unmoving, for they were not animals but trees, with their foot rooted to the ground. Above their huge bodies, an infinitude of tiny green leaves grew over the branches that were fixed on the elephant's backs. Hanging from the branches there were several artifacts of jade secured by thin lines. The tone of the pieces ranged from white to green and had several formats, all curious an unnamable; they made a twinkling sound whenever a flying creature passed by them, like the flying fishes that appeared in the air, floating peacefully, not bothered by the eventual flying shark that bumped on the elephant trees with their huge bodies.

"This is weird…" Gan Ning had to move quickly so he wasn't hit by a distracted shark that came his way.

"So that's what you have in mind while dreaming? I've always been afraid of what was going on in your head…"

Walking some more in the elephant forest he found a clearing. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the place: clear green grass and normal trees surrounding him. The sky seemed to be clear though he couldn't see it, but he guessed by the majestic golden sunbeams that sometimes obfuscated his vision. It was then Gan Ning saw him, dressed in a strange outfit he had never seen him wear before. He was wearing gray clothes with a chess pattern under a reddish coat; there was a large yellow cloth covering his neck and a very big hat on his head. The brown-haired warrior was staring at him, really seeing him, but with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Hm... Hi there," Ling Tong said.

"Hi there?" Gan Ning asked. "Is that what you say when you meet someone after a long time? And what kind of clothes are those?!" he took a few steps closer.

Ling Tong scratched the back of his head, with a confused expression still on his face. "How long? I don't know, I can't remember..." Ling Tong looked at his surroundings. "I can't remember what I was doing... What am I doing here?"

"You tell me, it's your dream after all."

"My dream? What do you mean..." Suddenly Ling Tong's expression lit up. "Ah now I remember, I was looking for a place. I was going to have tea somewhere..."

Gan Ning realized Ling Tong had no idea of what was happening. "Do you remember me?" he tried, taking a step forward.

"Of course I do, do you think I'm stupid?" Ling Tong frowned.

Gan Ning laughed humorously, "For a moment I thought you were going to say I was someone else... Wait... You didn't tell me who I am."

"A thick-headed pirate."

"Ah well, I guess that's a good sign..." Gan Ning sighed in relief and took some more steps in Ling Tong's direction, until he was right in front of him. He reached out his hand tentatively and touched his neck. He could feel the warm skin under his fingers, as if he was real, as if that wasn't in a dream. He gasped in surprise, "Can you feel it?"

"Why are you touching my neck?"

"Do you really feel it?!" Gan Ning exclaimed in excitement. "What about this?" He pinched Ling Tong's cheek.

"Hey what are you doing..." Ling Tong rubbed the side of his face.

"That's great!"

"What? You're going to keep pinching me? That hurts!"

"Uh sorry," Gan Ning chuckled. He put his arms around him and held him tightly, burying his face on his neck. "You even smell the same..." he murmured over his skin.

Ling Tong didn't know what to do, he couldn't understand. He was going to have a tea party and then Gan Ning appeared, started asking strange questions, and then hugged him.

"Gan Ning... I have to go to the tea party..."

"Fuck the tea party…" Gan Ning said and kissed his neck.

"But they are waiting for me... I guess someone is waiting for me…"

"Let them wait..." he tugged on Ling Tong's clothes, trying to figure out how to remove them.

"What are you doing?" Ling Tong stared down to see Gan Ning's work.

"Stripping you."

"Why?"

Gan Ning eyed him. "Don't ask stupid questions, help me here."

Ling Tong shrugged, "Alright..."

When his clothes were lying on a heap on the grass, he found himself tackled to the ground. He then tried to back away and his back met the trunk of a tree.

Gan Ning stared at the naked body, defined by a beautiful line of muscles gained by his training and felt himself hardening. "Hell I missed this..." he bit on Ling Tong's side and heard him gasp in surprise. He guided his hands behind the naked warrior and groped the hard globes of flesh of his buttocks. Gan Ning licked his way over Ling Tong's stomach and sucked on the flesh below his navel. He guided one of his hands to the man's growing organ, stroking it to erection. Gan Ning licked the entire length, from base to tip, circling the head with his tongue. He soon engulfed the organ in his mouth and sucked hard, while he stroked the thick base of his cock and traced the veins with hid thumb. Sometimes he lowered his hand to Ling Tong's testicles caressing it with his palm; he would then stroke most length of his cock while he sucked hard on the head. His mouth would move on the length slowly, taking the most he could, until he started to bob his head up and down.

Ling Tong started to become more vocal, moans and groans hardly contained. He thrust his hips up, trying to fit more of it in Gan Ning's mouth, so the blond had to try to hold him down.

"Gan Ning..." Ling Tong gasped.

Suddenly the blond felt himself being thrown backwards with force, as if sucked into a void. He stared around in confusion and found himself back at Ling Tong's room. He saw the man lying on the bed with half lidded eyes and ragged breath. His skin was covered in sweat and his body was shaking slightly.

Gan Ning realized Ling Tong had woken up and that would be the end of it if he didn't return to sleep soon.

"Come on, Ling Tong, close your eyes again," Gan Ning pleaded.

The man rolled his head from side to side, moaning something unintelligible.

Gan Ning walked to the bed and laid beside him, whispering in his ear like a mantra, "Sleep, sleep, sleep…"

Ling Tong closed his eyes, and his eyelids flickered for a moment, before stilling.

Gan Ning looked at his surroundings and found himself in a place that seemed to be an ancient abandoned temple. The walls were made of stone and had crumbled at some places. The air was cool against his skin, but there was something very warm pressed to him. He heard a low pleasured moan and realized he was naked, buried almost to the hilt in another naked body.

"Oh so that's where you take me as soon you get me back to your dream, Ling Tong? Don't wanna lose any time, huh?" he stared at the man under him.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"So you missed that?" he held Ling Tong's thighs up and thrust hard.

The brunet groaned, "Yes."

"It would be harder for you to admit it outside your dreams."

"Hm? What are you talking about? "He gripped Gan Ning's tattooed shoulders tightly and felt another hard thrust.

"Never mind," Gan Ning drove his member in and out of Ling Tong and found it amazing how real it seemed. He felt the warmth of the body and the tightness of muscles involving his member, gripping him when he tried to retreat. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Ling Tong could barely answer.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

Ling Tong shook his head.

"So you won't mind if I'll be a little rough?" he lifted Ling Tong's legs until his knees touched his chest. Gan Ning kept him in that position, holding him by the back of his thighs. He thrust back in slowly, feeling himself going deeper. He then retreated halfway back and thrust hard, earning a loud moan in return. He kept thrusting and then increased the pace, going as fast as he could, hearing the hard slamming of flesh against flesh. He groaned loudly and held nothing back, repeating in his head, "Please, don't wake up now…" He kept thrusting in an almost animalistic way, seeking for his release desperately before it was too late. His body shook and then tensed before he finally shot his load hard. The pleasure that he felt was much similar to the ones he felt before, yet it was different. He felt some kind of warmth all over himself, some kind of utter contentment somewhere deep in his soul. He stared down and saw Ling Tong's pained face; it wasn't exactly pain he was feeling, but a state of despair to find his own release.

Gan Ning hummed something in his ear and guided his hand down, stroking the member continuously, enjoying the feeling of Ling Tong's cock beneath his fingers. Even though he was the one servicing, he felt he was the one in control of the situation, the one who held the reins over Ling Tong's pleasure. It didn't take long for the brunet's body to contort in a sensation too overwhelming for him to control...

Then Gan Ning was back to Ling Tong's room.

"What the..."

Gan Ning saw Ling Tong lying on the bed once again, but this time, his eyes were wide open. He saw him staring around in confusion for a moment, spending some time just to regain his breath. Suddenly, however, Ling Tong slid his hand down and lowered his pants. His hardened member popped up into view and he soon circled it with his hand. Gan Ning was amazed with the sight of Ling Tong stroking himself and went to the bed's direction once again. He stared at the nice toned chest and torso and then Ling Tong's member being covered and uncovered by his hand in a sliding motion. He drank in the erotic sight and tried to touch him, but his fingers passed right through him, evoking a sign of frustration from him. How exasperating it was for him to watch Ling Tong pleasuring himself without being able to do anything. He wanted so much to slide his hands over the warm skin and feel the muscles trembling underneath it. Gan Ning wanted so much to cover Ling Tong's hand over his member, adding pleasure to the action, helping him find release.

The movement of the hand increased in pace and the general's body tensed.

"Come for me," Gan Ning whispered and blew a kiss over Ling Tong's lips.

"Gan Ning..." Ling Tong moaned when he found his release.

"Good," Gan Ning slid invisible fingers over Ling Tong's hair. "I wonder what you imagined I was doing to you..." he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Now I wonder if there was merchant business between China and other lands at the time, but I think it's a bad time to get concerned about historical accuracy as I've never been historically accurate in my stories xD This feels very different from the other Zhao Yun/Yukimura story I was working on recently. I think it was a little fast how Gan Ning decided to have sex with Ling Tong as soon as he saw the man realized he was there, but it is kind the way I think he would behave. I think Gan Ning is someone that wouldn't lose any time xD Very different from a character like Zhao Yun… who could wait all the time in the world living with his platonic feelings xD**

**I don't think many people noticed, but I posted another Zhao Yun/Yukimura; it's called "Until the Morning Comes" and can be found in the Warriors Orochi section and in my profile page. It has a little of Cao Pi/Zhao Yun and Zhenji/Zhao Yun and some other pairings xD**

**Thank you Nightlore and Animelover6000 for the reviews.**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
